The present invention relates to security systems for motor vehicles. More specifically the present invention relates to improved features for ease of installation, owner's convenience of use, reliability of physical components, and effectiveness in preventing thefts of vehicles.
Theft of motor vehicles, especially motorcycles, has been and continues to be a serious problem for owners of such vehicles. Thieves are increasingly sophisticated, and owners are increasingly concerned to have security systems that are reliable and convenient.
The objects of the current invention therefore are to provide a security system for motor vehicles that will be sensitive to indications of theft, difficult for thieves to detect or disable, resistant to false alarms, rugged and reliable with respect to heat, moisture, and vibration, easy to install.
All security is a tradeoff between safety and convenience. Motor vehicles stored in bank vaults are safe but inconvenient to use. It is therefore a further an object of the present invention to provide a high degree of security against theft of motor vehicles while at the same time providing a high degree of convenience of use for the owner of the vehicle.